The Newcomer
by Halloween29
Summary: The Cybersquad hadn't hung out with there old friend in a while, but when they finally do they find out a huge secret she's been hiding. is the secret good or bad, you'll have to read and find out.
1. Revealed

Summery: The cybersquad hadn't hung out with there old friend in a while, but when they finally do they find out a big secret she's been hiding. Is the secret good or bad you'll have to read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cyberchase or its characters except Will.

Cyberchase

The Newcomer

Chapter 1

Revealed

It was a sunny day for everyone in Cyberspace, ok well not everyone. Our story begins in the Northern Frontier, home to the most evil and most hated cyborg in all of Cyberspace, Hacker. He prefers THE Hacker but that's a different story for another time.

Hacker was sitting in his control room, head buried in his arms grumbling to himself, a regular routine for him. It happened every time he was defeated by those rotten kids the cybersquad.

His two robotic henchmen Buzz and Delete, were outside polishing the Grim Wreaker. The three's ship and there home.

The two henchmen stepped into the control room blots of oil and dirt were on them.

"Boss we're all done". Delete said stepping towards there angry boss. He didn't answer. Delete asked again "Boss"?

"Dee Dee I wouldn't bother the boss right now he still seems mad" Buzz said to his younger brother.

Hacker raised his head and turned to the two bots. "I'm not mad". He said to them.

"Oh well that's good cause we thought…"

"I'M FURIOUS''! He shouted interrupting Buzz. The two Henchmen huddled together as Hacker's shrill voice bounced off the walls.

"I don't get what I'm doing wrong"! He said with a sigh. "There just mere children I'm a full grown cyborg". "I need something else but what"?

"Well boss those earth brats have motherboard's power by there side, and you have nothing". Delete said to Hacker. He gave Delete a "zip it" kind of look but then it was gone a replaced, replaced with a grin a very evil grin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Now we go to the real world, home of Matt, Jackie, and Inez also known as the cybersquad. We come upon a peaceful looking school. The bell rings and a mob of kids come running out yelling with excitement, for what reason nobody knows.

"Wow that math test was hard wasn't it Jacks''. 11 year old Mathew Williams said to 11 year old Jaclyn Edwards.

"Sure was Matt, I'll bet there was only one person who passed". The two both stared at 9 year old Inez Garcia.

"What, I like math". Inez said with a giggle.

"Hey guys wait up"! The three heard a voice coming from behind them. Running towards them was 12 year old Wilma Remington.

"Hey guys what's up"? She asked panting and trying to catch her breath.

"Hey Will". The group replied simultaneously.

"So I was wondering it's been a while you guys want to hang at my house"? Will asked with a warming smile. The three were shocked they hadn't hung out with Will sense they started going to cyberspace.

"We'd love to" Matt started to say

"But we can't because" Jackie jumped in.

"We're busy" Inez finished today was the day they offered to go to cyberspace and help clean up control central.

"Aww but you guys are always busy, we never hang out anymore, and I knew all three of you before you knew each other". That was indeed true.

"Well". Inez began to say but was interrupted by a car horn.

"Well there's my ride see you guys around". Will said with a sigh and rushed to the blue mustang, sense it was just her and her mom they didn't need a big car.

"I feel bad". Jackie said with her head down.

"Yeah". Matt and Inez replied.

"Hey what's this"? Jackie asked as she bent down and picked up a small black journal. Jackie opened it and began reading aloud.

_Dear Journal, I have been having these really weird dreams about this one place its called..._

Jackie's eyes widened and her eyebrows rose as she read the name.

"CYBERSPACE"! She said shocked. She wasn't the only one, Jackie read on in silence.

"Guys this has everything about Cyberspace in it look". She said as she handed the book to the two. Jackie was right it did have everything. The Cybersites, people, Motherboard, Dr.Marbles, Digit, and even Hacker.

"How do you think she knows this"? Matt asked extremely confused.

"It says she's had dreams about it". Jackie replied.

"Wow I can't believe it, maybe now we can tell and talk to her about it". Matt said staring at the girls then the book.

"Matt that's a terrible idea, you know what could happen if Cyberspace is reveled, tell him Inez".

"Actually Jackie I think he's right, she know everything about it, she just it's a real place. She would probably take it a lot better then any one else would".

"She could even become part of the team". Matt suggested

"We don't need anymore help". Jackie protested hands on her hips.

"Come on Jacks, all three of us know Hacker is getting stronger, I mean we barely stopped him during his last attempt". Jackie looked down for once Matt had a point.

"Well alright". She said agreeing and smiling.

Keep looking out for more chapters I have a lot more in store. I wont leave you hanging.


	2. The Search is on

Cyberchase

Cyberchase

The Newcomer

Chapter 2

The search is on

Will was sitting in the back of her mom's car.

"So what did your friends say honey"? Her mom asked not looking back at Will.

"They can't come there to busy for me anymore". She replied softly.

"Aww sweetie". Her mom started to say, just then Will's phone rang, she picked it up.

"Hello"? She asked.

"Hey Will its Matt".

Will perked up. "Oh hey Matt what's up"? Will asked, excited to hear friend on the phone.

"Nothing much, the girls and I are willing to take you up on that offer to hang out". Matt said.

"Really, sure I'd love to, but I thought you guys were busy"? Will asked

"We are, that's why we were wondering do you want to come with us".

"Awesome sure, should we meet somewhere"?

"Yeah, does the park sound ok to you"?

"Sure I'll have my mom drop me off".

"Ok cool see you then".

"Bye". She said, and then she hung up. Her mom already heard and was headed towards the park. Will was totally unaware of the adventure that was awaiting her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hacker was now in his library, eagerly searching through his books. Neither Buzz nor Delete knew what their boss was looking for. Hacker flipped open a book and skimmed through it, his eyes then widened.

"Yes" He shouted "I've found it". Buzz steeped forwards.

"Um boss, what exactly have you found"?

"My new plan Buzz". He said with an evil chuckle.

"You see my two Dithering dunce-buckets I've been searching for a certain source of power. Called the Cylothian amulet, it has energy so powerful it could destroy Motherboard with one blast".

"Let me guess boss you're going to find the amulet and poses the power right"? Delete asked with a "know-it-all" smile.

"That's exactly what I would do" Hacker said, looking through the book.

"Would"? Delete asked, his smile fading

"Yes, unfortunately the amulet already has a wielder". Hacker turned the book towards the two bots so they could see. The picture showed a girl no older than twelve, she had straight long brown hair with bangs that covered only a little bit of her face, and she also had sparkling dark blue eyes.

" It's so simple, all we have to do is find this wielder, and make them on our side". He said with a smile and a laugh. He was continuing his laugh when he was interrupted by Delete.

"But boss don't you hate children"? That made Hacker stop. He thought for a second he really did hate children… a lot.

"That's a chance I'm gonna have to take". He said as he closed the book and set it on the table. He then headed towards the control room. When he got there he sat down in his recharger chair.

"Well come on you bumbling buffoons we don't have all day". They ran over to him and started the wreaker. Hacker turned towards the screen.

"The search is on"!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Will was sitting on the park bench waiting for her friends. Her mom left about ten minutes ago. She swung her feet anxiously. She looked left, nothing. She looked right then she saw her three friends running down the sidewalk towards her. A huge smile spread across her face.

"Hey guys". She said with a big wave.

"I was glad to get your call Matt". She said as they sat down next to her.

"Oh yeah the girls and I are really excited to hang out with you".

"So where are we going"? She asked playing with the necklace that hung around, well her neck.

"Oh it's nowhere special". Jackie said with a smile .

"Do I know the place"? Will asked this time focused on her friends.

"Yeah you do but it's a surprise you'll have to put this on". Inez said as she handed Will a piece of cloth.

"What's this"? She asked confused. No one answered her, she thought for a moment, smiled, and then wrapped the cloth around her head covering her eyes. She then took whoever's hand was in front of her. It was Matt's. The three kids walked their friend over to an alley way. Inez looked at her watch, it stuck four. As soon as that happened a giant purple swirling portal was in front of them. The kids looked both ways then walked in, Matt lead Will in. After they were all in, the portal disappeared so did the kids.


	3. A Dream Come True?

Cyberchase

Cyberchase

The Newcomer

Chapter 3

A Dream Come True?

The swirling pink portal opened and out came four kids. Now instead of using a regular portal the kids asked Motherboard (the leader of Cyberspace) to use a special portal. You see a regular portal would suck you in and spit you out, making you fall on the floor. If they did that, Will would notice, take off the blindfold, and ruin the surprise. This portal was special, you could walk through the whole way. The kids came out in a place called Control Central. Were a robotic bird named Digit was waiting for them. Matt waved to Digit, he waved back. Matt still holding Will's hand turned to the group and mouthed the words _ill take her outside._ The group just nodded. Matt led the confused and blindfolded Will outside of control central so she could look into the unknown world of Cyberspace.

"Ok Will the moment you've been waiting for, you can take off your blindfold". Will immediately reached for wear her knot was. She struggled for a few minutes then finally got it undone. She removed it slowly and saw what was before her. She saw it very clearly but couldn't believe it. Her mouth just hung open in shock.

"It's… its". She stumbled

"Cyberspace". Matt finished for her. As a reply she nodded. She had a giant smile on her face. Matt could tell she was happy. He liked how she looked when she was happy; actually he liked the way she looked in general. Sense they first met, Matt has had a crush on Will, a bigger crush then he had on Inez. Will was more exciting then Inez, Will was just like him. She also was prettier then Inez. She was just as thin, but she had straight long brown hair with bangs that covered only a little bit of her face she also had sparkling dark blue eyes. When you first look at Will the first thing you look at is her necklace it was a long chain and at the end was a teardrop shaped amulet it was light blue. You would always find her playing with it. Will shook her head to come back into focus. She turned to Matt.

"I have so many questions". She said

"You can ask me because I have answers" He replied with a smile.

"Ok first question, we got here by portal right"?

"Yes" He answered.

"Ok second question, how did you find out I knew about Cyberspace"?

"Well we found your journal and, I knew we shouldn't of but Jackie read it and we were amazed".

"Oh no that was supposed to be a private journal". Will put her hand on her forehead

"It's ok because everything worked out".

"You're right". She said with a smile "Cyberspace, wow". She said looking out into the strange universe.

"I have a question Will". Matt said.

"Shoot". She said staring at him now.

"Do you think you might want…to…er…join our team". He managed to say. Her eyes widened.

"Are you serious I'd love to"! She said giving Matt a really big hug. Just then Jackie and Inez came out and joined the hug hearing everything the two said.

"Oh I almost forgot I want you meet someone". Just then Digit stepped out.

"Hi I'm Digit, Digit Deboid". He said with a bow and an out stretched hand(er well wing). Will then did a small curtsy and took his wing.

"Welcome to the team". Digit said with a smile.

"Thank". She replied. "Wow I can't believe I'm actually part of the cybersquad, I have dreamt about every adventure you guys have had".

"I bet you think it's awesome that you can actually have adventures of your own, be a part of all you've dreamed of". Matt said

"You bet". Will replied. Dr.Marbles then stepped out and walked toward the team.

"Ah you must be Will". Dr.Marbles said as he observed the newcomer.

"Yes sir and you must be Dr.Marbles. It's a pleasure to meet you". She said shaking his hand. He smiled.

"Well I have a lot of work to do I must be off, have fun in Cyberspace Will". Dr.Marbles said.

"Thank you sir, I will". He smiled then walked off.

"This the most perfect day nothing can ruin it". Just then her smiled faded and her eyes widened. The rest of the group wondered if she was ok, no one knew what she was looking at.

"You ok Will"? Digit asked.

"Grim…grim…grim". She stuttered

"What"? The group asked in unison.

"GRIM WREAKER"!


	4. Broken

Cyberchase

Cyberchase

The Newcomer

Chapter 4

Broken

The group's faces were filled with fear. Everyone was too afraid to look back except Will who was already looking.

"You sure it's the Grim Wreaker"? Matt asked "It's not a joke is it"?

"No way I'm looking right at it". Will said. Matt slowly turned around and he saw…nothing. Matt looked confused, the rest of the team looked and were just as confused. They turned back to Will who was on her back, holding her stomach, and laughing.

"What the"! Matt said.

"You…should…have seen your faces". She managed to say between laughs.

"Will that was not funny at all". Jackie said still half scared.

"Yeah you really scared us''. Inez added. Will stood up and became serious again.

"I'm really sorry I didn't know you would be that sacred, I really shouldn't have been that mean not after how you guys made my dreams come true, I truly am sorry". Will said her face turning guilty.

"It's ok". Matt said putting his hand on her shoulder. "It was kind of funny". Will smiled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At that same time the actual Grim wreaker was roaming Cyberspace at an incredible speed. Hacker was at the wheel his eyes focused on the screen in front of him. Buzz and Delete were watching TV, fighting over the remote. Hacker didn't have the time to stop the wreaker and yell at them so he ignored it. Buzz snatched the remote and surfed through the channels(one of many talents of Buzz) he happened to flip by something that made him stop.

"Uh boss you might want to see this". Buzz said not believing what he was seeing. Hacker, irritated now, put the wreaker on auto-pilot, and went over to his henchmen.

"What"? Hacker asked crossing his arms. Buzz and Delete pointed to the screen. His eyes filled with amazement. He was looking at the cybersquad.

"Ah yes". He said. "That was the camera I installed when I use to work for motherboard". His head throbbed from the memory. On screen were the cybersquad and Digit, but something was different there were four kids not three like he usually saw. The fourth earthling seemed familiar, but he couldn't point it out. He tried to look closer, but just couldn't figure it out. He had to get real close, the only thing he could tell about the fourth one was that she was a girl. Hacker just ignored it and went back to the controls. The two henchmen could tell he obviously wasn't interested. Buzz and Delete didn't feel like watching TV anymore so they shut it off, and went over to the book there boss had shone them earlier. The page with the wielder was book marked. They took a good long look at it.

"Boy Buzzy she sure is pretty".

"Yeah she sure is Dee Dee". Hacker rolled his eyes, even though deep down he himself thought she was pretty too. For an Earth brat.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at control central Will was getting acquainted with Motherboard's wiring. Will was a very well trained mechanic, and the cybersquad thought that she might be able to help. Will stood up and wiped her forehead.

"Sorry guys this might be a little to complicated for me". She got on her knees again.

"Let me try something". She then connected something with who knows what. Just then Motherboards screen got brighter.

"Ah I feel much better". Motherboard said. Will smiled and continued tinkering with the wires.

"How is she doing"? Dr.Marbles asked Digit in a whisper so Will wouldn't over hear.

"Really well, she already cured a little bit of the virus". Dr.Marbles raised his eyebrows. Digit nodded and went back to watching Will work. All of a sudden Motherboard's screen went black. The kids gasped.

"What, was that supposed to happen why did that happen"? Jackie freaked out. The other two joined. Will stood up.

"Guys". She said, but they continued to freak.

"Guys". She said again…nothing.

"GUYS"! She screamed. They stopped.

"Yes that was supposed to happen". She bent back down.

"In order to get pass the viruses' firewall I had to shut her down".

"When will she be back on"? Digit asked.

"As soon as I can get pass this firewall, if only this password wasn't so hard to crack".

"Well Hacker made it, just think like Hacker". Matt said.

"Try Hacker". Jackie suggested. Will typed it in "Access denied"

"How about THE Hacker"? Inez suggested. Will typed it in. "Access denied".

"It couldn't be that simple". Will said. "Or could it"? Then she typed in "The Hacker is the supreme overlord of Cyberspace" "Access granted" The computer said.

"I'm in". Will shouted with joy. The Cybersquad cheered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just then in the Grim wreaker on the screen came RED ALERT, and a loud siren went off.

"Boss what's going on"? Delete asked raising his voice so he could be heard over the loud noise.

"Someone has broken my firewall"!! Hacker shouted in rage. "UHH were going to control central"!


	5. The Perfect Plan

Cyberchase

Cyberchase

The Newcomer

Chapter 5

The Perfect Plan

In control central Will was working steadily. Just then she immediately stopped her work and slapped her forehead.

"Oh no"! She shouted.

"What's wrong"? Matt asked.

"I've had a dream about this, and I've even written about it. I've had a dream about being inside Motherboard's circuits and the grim wreaker's.

I've also had a dream about Hacker launching the virus. The virus is sort of connected to the wreaker, which means when I got through the firewall an alarm went off in the grim wreaker"!

The group gasped.

"That means Hacker could be on his way WERE DOOMED"! Jackie shouted. Will quickly got back to work.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Grim wreaker was speeding towards control central.

"Who in the name of cyberspace could break my password and destroy my firewall"? Hacker asked out loud to himself but Buzz and Delete heard him anyways.

"Gee boss maybe it was Slider, he is good with machinery". Delete said as he was gobbling up a doughnut.

"It can't be, even Slider isn't that smart''. Hacker replied.

"Well it wasn't that hard of a password". Buzz mumbled under his breath. Hacker shook his head, deep in thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Will was now working franticly. Harder then she ever had before.

"Come on, come on we don't have all day" Digit said rushing her.

"Done". She cried.

"You mean you fixed the virus"? Inez asked.

"Of course not, I couldn't fix something that fast without there being something completely wrong with it". Will said.

"So you didn't fix Motherboard"? Jackie asked.

"No". Will replied. "I upgraded her".She said with a smile.

Control central was almost in the sight of the grim wreaker but not yet. It wasn't enough because it blocked Hacker of seeing what was going on. As soon as the wreaker came into view, Will quickly pushed a button and control central vanished before Hacker's eyes. Hacker was astonished.

"What happened boss"? Delete asked baffled.

"Personally Delete, I have no idea". Hacker replied, still looking at the spot were control central used to be.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was absolutely silent in control central. Everyone stood as still as can be. Matt finally spoke to break the silence.

"I don't get it what happened to Motherboard"? Matt asked.

"Is she ok"? Jackie added, both still standing still. Will walked over to Motherboard and started typing in something as she did, she spoke.

"Motherboard is fine I just gave her an upgrade so I could fool Hacker". She said still typing. "Take a look at what control central looks like on the outside from one of Motherboards satellite''. She pressed a button and it showed the outside of control central, well it was supposed to. The cybersquad saw nothing control central was gone, but they were still in it how could that be?

"Incredible was has happened please do explain Will". Dr.Marbles said, very impressed with Will's work.

"Glad to Dr.Marbles". Will replied. "Well what I did was I rewired motherboard so an invisible cloak would surround control central making it disappear, tricking Hacker into thinking it was gone so he would just go away and". Will took a quick look out the window. "It looks like it worked sense I see no grim wreaker". Will smiled.

"Great job Will" Inez said "Your smarter than I expected". She turned to the rest of her friends. "You know guys I think I wasn't the only who passed that math test". The grouped laughed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hacker was heading back to the Northern Frontier still amazed at what had happened. Control central can't just disappear like that, Hacker thought to himself. Then it hit him. What if it was that fourth earth brat he saw earlier today? He had never met her; therefore he didn't know how smart she could be. That had to be the only explanation.

"Buzz, Delete get in here". Hacker called. A few seconds later Buzz and Delete came running in the room.

"You called"? Buzz asked.

"Yes we need to find out more about this fourth earth brat we saw earlier today".

"But boss how we gonna get to her, when we can't even find control central". Buzz asked trying to solve his own problem before his boss could answer.

"Simple, we bring her to us". Hacker replied. Buzz and Delete looked at each other.

"How"? They asked together.

"Don't worry". He said looking at them. "I have the perfect plan".


	6. Hacker's Plan in Action

Cyberchase

Cyberchase

The Newcomer

Chapter 6

Hacker's Plan in Action

Will continued to look out the window; just to make sure it was safe to take off the invisible cloak. She then pressed the same button and control central became visible on the outside again. Will sat down on the couch and gave a long sigh.

"I think that was too close". Will said not looking up at her friends.

"You got that right". Matt said as he sat down next to Will.

"Good job anyways". Matt said giving Will a smile even though she couldn't see it.

"Thanks, that's means a lot". Will replied getting up and stretching.

"Hey Didge, do you have any spare parts you know so I can continue working on Mother B"? Will asked, walking over to Digit.

"Yeah there are a ton of spare parts in the back room; go down the hallway it's the last room you can't miss it". Digit said tying his shoe.

"Ok be back in a second". Will said as she headed down the hall. The rest of the squad were doing there usual things. Matt was playing with his,

Yo-yo, Inez was standing on her head, Jackie was pacing, and Digit was imitating Jackie pacing. Just then they were all interrupted by an ugly green face appear on the screen.

"Hello kiddies". Hacker said looking at the cybersquad.

"Hacker". They all said looking back at the evil cyborg.

"That's THE Hacker to you". He said in a frustrated voice. He hated it when people didn't say THE.

"Whatever". Matt said "What do you want? Here to complain that your precious firewall was broken"? So it was the new earth brat he had seen that did it, but were was she? Hacker thought to himself. Hacker gave Matt and evil look.

"Well if you must know I'm here to inform you that I am causing the most chaos I ever had before on a certain cybersite you're quite familiar with". He gave the group a very evil smile. Will was just about to come back into the main until she heard Hacker's voice. She peeked her head around the corner.

"And you're going to need a lot more then four people to stop me this time"! He gave an evil laugh then the screen went black. After a few seconds Motherboard's face appeared again.

"Must stop Hacker at once". She said in a calm voice. Will came in to the main room.

"Will you missed everything". Matt said.

"No I didn't, I saw everything". Will said looking at the screen. "And we shouldn't go".

"What"? The group asked and looked at Will in an odd way.

"Guys I've had a dream about this and it wasn't a good one; I think it's a trap".

"We have to go Hacker is causing chaos in a cybersite". Digit said.

"It's R-Fair city". Will said.

"Well we have to go you can stay if you want"!Matt said. "Some team member you are". He yelled in her face.

"Fine then I guess I will, but don't come crying to me when Hackers has you all in a net"! She screamed and stomped outside. Matt tried to say something, but he couldn't. Jackie put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on we have to go". Jackie said. Motherboard gave them a portal and they were off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hacker was on his way to R-Fair city; Buzz and Delete were already there making some commotion until he arrived. On his way he passed by control central. He didn't know how he saw it but he did. Standing outside of control central was a small girl. Hacker knew it was the fourth earth child. He quickly slammed on his breaks and headed towards control central.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Will was standing outside crying. Not a lot but she was crying. She wiped a tear off from her face, and looked into cyberspace.

"Why don't they believe me"? She asked herself quietly.

"Maybe because they don't trust you". A voice said. Will quickly turned and out of the shadows stepped…

"Hacker"! Will said; surprised that he was here and not at R-Fair city.

"So you know me but I don't know you". He said in a calm voice. Will didn't trust him.

"I'm Wilma, but my friends call me Will".

"You mean the cybersquad, by the way you look they don't really seem like friends". He replied taking out a handkerchief so Will could wipe her face.

"That's none of your business Hacker". Hacker raised his brows. Boy was this girl stubborn he thought to himself. He then spoke.

"You can trust me Will". As he stepped forward Will stepped back.

"So what made you not go with them"? Hacker then asked.

"That's not any of your business either". She said again getting angry that Hacker wouldn't just leave her alone she was already upset enough, he was up to something.

"Why, was there a certain reason that I should have gone"? She asked trying to make him spill out his plan.

"No, no just wondering, you're part of the cybersquad then shouldn't you be with them, you are part of the cybersquad aren't you"? Will thought for a second, should she answer Hacker or was that some of the information he was trying to get out of her?

"Why does it matter to you"? She replied. Holy crap this brat was stubborn, smart but still stubborn Hacker thought.

"No reason, you know you don't say much".

"Yeah I know; I'm not a very talkative person". She replied.

"Especially in front of evil villains" She added.

"Have you ever thought of changing sides"? He asked

"Why"? Will thought "Well maybe after that episode inside". Will said but she wasn't thinking about it too much.

Hacker observed Will, she was pretty, for an earth brat. Then he noticed something it was a chain around her neck at the end of it was a teardrop shaped amulet. It couldn't be, Hacker thought to himself. Was she the wielder? She looked a lot like the one he saw in the photo and now he was convinced.

"You look very familiar". Hacker said getting real close to Will. She backed away.

"How so"? She asked. Just then Hacker pager was ringing.

"Excuse me for a second". He turned around and answered it.

"What"? He shouted in the pager.

"Boss where are you those earth brats are winning". Will could tell it was Buzz's voice. Should she make a run for it? Or should she wait?

"How can they be winning your highly advanced robots, oh never mind I'll be right there". Then he closed it.

"I must be somewhere else right now, but you think about what I'm offering you". He picked up her hand and gave it a light kiss.

"Until we meet again my dear". And with that he headed towards the Grim wreaker. Will thought about it for a while. Then she went inside to wash her hand.


	7. Bluffing

Cyberchase

Cyberchase

The Newcomer

Chapter 7

Bluffing

Meanwhile the cybersquad was at R-Fair city dealing with Buzz and Delete.

"I see Buzz and Delete but where's Hacker"? Matt asked his group.

"Maybe he's not coming; I don't see the grim wreaker". Jackie replied smiling and hoping she was right. Just then from the sky came a familiar looking ship. Jackie frowned.

"Spoke to soon". She said with a sigh. The grim wreaker landed smoothly. A ramp came out of the bottom and out stepped The Hacker. He walked towards the group and gave them an evil stare.

"What took you so long Hacker"? Inez asked sarcastically because she really didn't care. Hacker gave Inez an evil glare. He was about to scream so loud that it was THE Hacker, but he decided trying a different way to torture them.

"Well if you must know; on my way here I stopped by control central". The group froze when they thought of Will.

"When I was there I had a nice little chat with a very charming young girl". Oh no he was talking about Will.

"If you did anything to hurt Will I swear I'll…"!

"Do what"? Hacker asked interrupting Matt.

"You wouldn't want me to hurt the poor girl; would you"? Hacked asked giving a little chuckle. Those brats had no idea he was lying.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Will was not hurt or captured. She was actually sitting on the floor of control central; playing with the SKWAK pad Dr.Marbles had given her. She was thinking hard about what Hacker had said to her. She tried pushing it out of her head numerous times, but the thought always came back. She didn't know what to do.

"Hacker is up to something he always is, right"? Will asked looking up at motherboard. She just nodded as a reply.

"Sense I'm part of the cybersquad I guess it's up to me to find out what". She smiled.

"Motherboard send me a portal to the Northern Frontier". Motherboard obeyed and with that Will was off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hacker had left the kids, thinking he had tortured them enough. He was headed back to the Northern Frontier were he could think of a plan to lure the wielder to him. A swirling pink portal opened and out came Will; she was getting used to the portals. Will immediately saw the wreaker and ducked for cover so she wouldn't be seen. She hid behind a couple of stacked boxes. The wreaker was parked and out came Hacker.

"You know you two bumbling buffoons there really is no place like home". He said as he stepped outside the hanger for some fresh air. Will had to get in the ship but how? How can she get in without Hacker seeing her? Hacker stepped back into the hanger.

"Buzz, Delete the hanger is a mess I want it cleaned by this afternoon".

"For starters you could move those boxes that take up so much space". Hacker said pointing to the set of boxes Will was hiding behind.

"Figures". She whispered to herself she quickly made a run for the wreaker. She made it and ran up the ramp. The inside of the wreaker looked way cooler than it had looked in her dreams. She heard footsteps behind her and made a run for a nearby closet. She then heard a loud crash then Hacker yelling.

"You idiots can't get anything right". He then was walking in the wreaker. Will cracked open the door so she could see. Hacker sat down in his chair and started talking to himself.

"Now what could be the perfect trap that could fool an earth brat like Will"? Will gasped quietly at the sound of her name. Why would Hacker want anything to do with me? Will thought to herself. She peeked back out. Hacker was gone. Will quietly stepped out of the closet, and raced over to Hacker's control panel. It was covered with papers and a book. Will carefully picked it up. A page was bookmarked she flipped through it. She saw a picture of a girl who looked exactly like her. Will was amazed so she read the passage. Then on the picture she noticed a blue amulet around the girl's neck. She reached for the amulet around her neck. There the same. Will put the book down and turned around only to smash into something hard. Will looked up only to see.

"Hacker". Will said in a whisper.

"Hello Will"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The cybersquad was now back at control central.

"What are we going to do Hacker has Will". Matt said with a sigh. "It's all my fault if I didn't yell at her".

"Don't worry Matt". Motherboard interrupted "Will is unharmed she proceeded to the Northern Frontier to see what Hacker was up to".

"Oh no Hacker is on his way back Will could be in trouble". As soon a Jackie said that, a portal opened up. Inez then shouted.

"Cybersquad move out"!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Will gave out a worried giggle.

"Uh hi Hacker I uh thought you uh were outside". She gave a innocent smile.

"I don't appreciate you sneaking aboard my ship". He said, not looking happy. Hacker was smart but Will was smarter.

"I came to…". She thought for a second. "Take you up on your offer". She then said. Hacker raised an eyebrow. "You must be joking". He said looking at her suspiciously.

"Cross my heart". She said smiling. But behind her back her fingers were crossed.


	8. Tricking the Trickster

Cyberchase

Cyberchase

The Newcomer

Chapter 8

Tricking the Trickster

Another pink portal opened at the Northern Frontier and out came Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit.

"Do you think she's still here"? Digit asked as he looked around to make sure no one was there.

"I don't know". Jackie replied.

"I'll try calling her". Matt said; he reached for his SKWAK.

"NO"! Inez cried and whipped it out of his hands.

"Why not"? He then asked.

"Because what if she ran into Hacker if you call her then Hacker will know we're here". Inez explained.

"Hmm good point". Matt said "How 'bout we split up"?

"Mattie that's a really bad idea". Digit said.

"Why are all my ideas bad"? Matt asked apparently annoyed now.

"Maybe you should just stop talking". Jackie suggested. Matt didn't answer. They all snuck into the hanger.

"Guys give me a boost so I can see through the wreaker's window". He whispered. His friends then hoisted them up. Matt could now see what was going on inside the grim wreaker. He saw Will and Hacker calmly talking.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you would leave motherboard to come join me"? Hacker asked circling around Will. Will trying to follow Hacker thought for a second then replied.

"Yes of course the members of the cybersquad are not my friends anymore". She said. Matt couldn't believe what he heard he was about to head back down when he saw Will's fingers crossed behind her back.

"You little liar". He whispered to himself smiling and shaking his head. Will stood on her tip-toes so she could match Hacker's height but he was just too tall.

"Well then I guess that's good to know". Hacker said finally believing Will.

"Don't you want to know more about who you are working for"? He asked her.

"Of course go right ahead". She replied. Hacker started explaining his story but Will just zoned out she already knew the whole thing. Instead she was thinking of a plan it then hit her. Hacker was still telling his story but he was now turned around, his back facing Will. She took a small plate lying on a table close by; she aimed carefully at the light hanging above Hacker's head. She flung the plate it broke the strap and the light fell (I think you might know were) KERPLUNK! Right on Hacker's head.

"Score"! Will shouted. Hacker was out like a light. "Nighty-night, sleep tight don't let the cyberbugs bite". She said to Hacker even though he couldn't hear her. The cybersquad came running in.

"Guys"? Will asked, astonished. "What are you doing here"? She asked them.

"We wanted to make sure you were ok". Digit said.

"Will I'm sorry I yelled I didn't mean to it's just that…" Matt was interrupted by a hug from Will.

"Apology accepted". She said smiling. "Now lets go before Hacker wakes up". She said gesturing to the unconscious cyborg lying on the floor.

"Good point" Jackie said. Just then as if reading there minds a portal opened for them. They all jumped in. As soon as they left Buzz and Delete came walking in the ship.

"Boss"! The two bots yelled running to there boss so they could help him. Hacker quickly woke up again.

"Boss speak to us; do you remember who you are"? Buzz asked.

"Of course I remember now get of me"! He shouted. Yep he's fine.

"Boss what happened"? Delete asked.

"Well I remember coming into the wreaker after yelling at you two, then". He stopped his face turned to a look of anger.

"OH THAT EARTH BRAT IS GOING TO PAY"! He shouted with rage.

"Oh yes, she will pay dearly for messing with The Hacker"!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The cybersquad was now back in control central.

"Well guys I think it's time to go home for the day". Inez said cleaning off her glasses.

"I can't wait to come back". Will said to any one who was listening.

"I'm guessing she had a good time". Dr.Marbles said to Digit. He just nodded.

"I don't want to go home". Will complained.

"Don't worry we'll be back real soon I'm guessing". Matt said. That made Will smile.

"Well ok". She then said. A portal opened up and the four kids jumped inside. A portal appeared and Will came out. She was now back in her own room. She stood there thinking about her day. She then took out her diary, sat down, and started writing.


	9. Revenge!

Cyberchase

Cyberchase

The Newcomer

Chapter 9

Revenge!

Hacker was now furious. He paced back and forth; his feet slammed on the steel floor with every step he took. Buzz and Delete were too afraid to talk to there boss.

"Gee Buzzy I don't think I have ever seen the boss so angry before". Delete whispered to Buzz hoping their boss wouldn't hear.

"Yeah I know Dee Dee". He whispered back.

"Maybe we should leave". Delete suggested.

"No we shouldn't, because sooner or later the boss will think of a plan for revenge and have us running all over the place". Buzz explained. Delete just nodded in reply. It was silent until Hacker broke the silence; his voice still filled with rage.

"I feel like killing that girl, but I can't because I need her". "What to do; what to do"? He asked himself his voice getting a little calmer. "I don't know why I'm asking, but do you two dunce-buckets have any ideas"? Hacker asked staring at Buzz and Delete waiting for their reply. They just shook their heads afraid to speak, now that the spotlight was put on them.

"Just forget it". He then said waving his hand at them. He didn't know why he even asked in the first place. He put his hand on the bruise that pesky earth brat had given him; it gave him one major headache. He couldn't think right now, but he had to. He had figured that the girl went home already, but would surely be back soon. So he had to think quickly.

"It's so hard being an evil genius". He said to himself softly. He turned and headed straight for his lab were Buzz and Delete were not aloud in. He walked in and slammed the door. He was now thinking of a very evil a very deadly plan. Revenge was on his side.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Will was almost done writing in her diary when her phone rang.

"Hello"? Will asked into the phone annoyed she just wanted to keep writing before she lost her train of thought.

"Hey Will it's me Inez; I just wanted to talk but I can tell by your voice it's not a good time". Inez replied.

"Not really; just wait one second Inez". As Will said that she put Inez on hold. She quickly finished writing and got back on the phone.

"Hey I'm back and ready to talk". Will said trying to sound happier.

"Well I wanted to make sure you were ok; after that little issue with Hacker, and Matt". Inez said to her in a caring tone.

"Oh yeah I'm fine". She replied, her voice getting lower. She started thinking about the little talk she had with Hacker today. And the fight she had with Matt. "Thank you for checking up on me; it was really thoughtful of you". She added really sweetly (ok as sweet as she could get).

"Well ok if you say so; well I got to go talk to you later". Inez said.

"Ok bye". Will replied then hung up. She tossed her phone aside and rolled off her bed. She was so bored. What should I do? She thought to herself. What did I use to do before I knew cyberspace existed?

"That's right I use to daydream about cyberspace being real". She said to herself. "I need a life". She said still thinking about how to occupy her. She took out her SKWAK pad and studied it. It was an odd looking thing but it was awesome. Just then she heard her door open. She quickly put the piece of cyberspace technology under her bed. Will's mom stepped through the door.

"Hi honey". She said quietly but sweetly.

"Hi mom what's up"? She asked her mom with a warming smile.

"I just wanted to let you know I was going to the store". She replied.

"Ok mom see you later". She replied. Her mom waved goodbye and left. Will soon heard her mom's car driving away.

"Well time to go to cyberspace". Will said getting up. She took her SKWAK out from the pillow and pushed the button.

"Didge, you there"? Will asked. She waited a second then heard a familiar voice.

"Yeah what's up Will"? Digit then replied.

"Can you have motherboard send a portal, only for me please"? She asked.

"Sure, by why only for you"? Digit asked.

"Because I am the only one who wants to go".

"Ok I'll send one right over". He replied.

"Thanks". Will said then hung up and got her stuff ready. She then saw a swirling pink portal in front of her. She smiled then jumped in.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buzz and Delete waited outside the door of Hacker's lab. It then swung open crushing Buzz and Delete between the door and the wall.

"Buzz, Delete; where are you two dunce-buckets"? He asked looking around for his henchmen. He heard a muffle; he then started to close the door when he saw Buzz and Delete.

"Will you two stop fooling around"? Hacker asked annoyed. Not knowing it was his fault they were crushed.

"Sure thing boss". Buzz said shaking it off. Delete just fell to the floor.

"Pick up Delete and follow me". Hacker ordered and gestured for them to follow him. Delete came back into focus and the two followed there boss. It was cold in Hacker's lab. He walked over to his lab table and picked up a small gun looking device.

"Uh boss what's that thingy"? Delete asked confused.

"This "thingy" is my newest invention". He said picking up the device. "It was made especially for motherboard". He said giving a snicker. The two robots looked confused.

"Uh boss I don't get it". Delete said trying to make sense of things.

"I guess I'll have to explain; as usual". "You see what I plan to do is to freeze Motherboard's circuits; it's made of a special type of kryoxide. Anyways it will give me enough time to sneak into control central and capture that pesky wielder. Buzz interrupted.

"But boss why not just freeze Motherboard and take over cyberspace; be done with the earth brat"? Buzz asked. Hacker sighed then answered.

"Unfortunately, my device has one flaw the effect is only temporary". He said putting the device down. Buzz and Delete started getting it.

"Then we will make her join our side". He then said proudly. (Both you and I know Hacker is too full of himself).

"What happens when the earth brat doesn't join"? Buzz asked.

"Then we hook her up to the other machine I built". He said gesturing to a much larger machine. "And we'll drain the power right out of her". He said with a sly smile.

"I have another question" Buzz said interrupting, again! Hacker sighed; obviously annoyed now.

"If we do drain the girl's power, what will we do with her after"?

"Oh don't worry about that Buzz I'll think of something". He finished giving a very loud and evil laugh.


	10. A Plain Fails and a Secret Slips Out

Cyberchase

**Well here it is chapter 10 sorry it took so long. One of my best chapters. Please read and review; and now chapter 10: A Plan Fails and a Secret Slips Out.**

Cyberchase

The Newcomer

A Plan Fails and a Secret Slips Out

Digit was hustling and bustling around control central trying to get it at least a little clean. A portal opened and Will appeared.

"Hey Didge" Will greeted trying to keep her eyes on her little robotic bird friend. Didge didn't look at her but he answered.

"Hey Will how's it goin"?

"Fine uh what are you doing"? Will asked still watching her friend.

"Trying to clean up before Dr.Marbles comes back". Digit said now dusting with a duster he got from his little chest compartment.

"Oh". Will said nodding her head. "Is there anything I can do to help"? Will asked.

"Yeah actually there is". He said coming in front of her. "You can take these boxes and bring them to the storage room". He said as he handed her a stack of boxes.

"Sure thing Didge". She said then headed down the hallway. She walked down it slowly trying not to fall or slip. The hallway was pretty long. It wasn't hard for Will to find her way because she had been there earlier when she looked for spare parts. She finally made it to the room and gently put the boxes down.

"There we go". She said to herself.

"MOTHERBOARD"! She heard a shout from down the hall.

"Digit"? Will shouted. She bolted down the hall yelling.

"Digit"! She then shouted again. She finally made it to the main room.

"Digit what's wrong". Will asked a little out of breath.

"Its motherboard, she was fine a minute ago but then all of a sudden she just; well I don't know what happened". Digit replied seeming scared.

"Don't worry Didge" Will said as she ran over to her controls. She fiddled around with them.

"Motherboards circuits are…" Will said staring at then ground.

"Are what"? Digit asked anxious.

"Frozen" She said almost in a whisper. She then looked back up. She ran over to Digit and pushed him yelling.

"Get down"! Just then a huge explosion occurred making a hole in the wall and in came Buzz and Delete then the dork himself, Hacker. Will and Digit were hiding behind the couch; Will covering Digit's beak. She then heard Hacker speak.

"Oh Will, come out come out wherever you are". He said walking around.

"I know you're here you little earth child". He said getting angry. Will was a little scared; she had finally uncovered Digit's beak. She peeked over the side waiting for his next move. Will had a dream about it, but she didn't know why Hacker had come or what he planned. In his hand she saw a gun like thing. Will gasped. No wonder, he was then one who froze Motherboard's circuits so her dream did some true she thought to herself. Will turned to Digit and put a finger to her lip. Digit gave her a "Duh" kind of look. Will rolled her eyes then turned back to look at Hacker. Buzz and Delete had gone to another room but Hacker stayed in the main room. Will just wanted to walk up to Hacker and give him a piece of her mind and possibly another bruise. But she couldn't Hacker was strong, ok not that strong but stronger then Will. Digit took out a pad of paper and a pen from his compartment he wrote down something and handed it to Will. It said

What are we going to do? Will took the pen and wrote a reply.

I don't know. She didn't give it back to Digit. She was thinking of what to do, it then hit her. She then wrote something down and gave it back to Digit.

I have an idea; do you have a laser pistol? Digit didn't bother writing a reply he just gave her a nod. Then he wrote something down.

Why? Will didn't answer she just gave a gesture that was saying "Just give it to me"

He obeyed and handed her the cyber-gun. Will leaned over the couch to aim she then shot at some of the junk still lying around. Hacker looked then walked that way.

"Yes" She whispered.

"I don't get it". Said Digit confused. They still had there voices at a whisper.

"You see Didge; I aimed over there so Hacker would think we were over there".

"Oh ok, I thought you were going to shoot Hacker cause you were mad at him".

"Of course not". Will said then leaned over the couch to aim again.

"Now I'll shoot Hacker". She said getting ready to shoot.

"No". Digit said grabbing the gun from her. While they were fighting over the gun Will's hand pushed the knob to overdrive. Will's hand accidentally pulled the trigger and a huge ray came out. It made a huge hole in the middle of the couch (which is going to be very hard to fix). Hacker turned to see Digit, and Will. When he saw her he gave a very evil and scary smile. Will looked back at him first in fear then…. In rage.

"I suppose your wondering why I'm here". He asked walking towards the two. Will replied.

"No and I don't care so just get out"! She sort of shouted at him.

"Hah you wish I have come too far to let some tiny earth child ruin my plans". His smile faded. "You have been a lot of trouble to me, you know that"?

"Good that's an accomplishment for me". She smiled knowing Hacker just got burned.

"Why you little". He said snarling. Hacker took out his laser pistol and was about to shoot. But he stopped himself. He didn't look too happy about it but he put the gun away. Will looked confused.

"You know if you weren't the wielder of the amulet then I would have shot you down already". He said.

"What"? Will looked confused.

"Wait a minute your telling me you don't know"? He said smiling.

"Know what"? Will asked. Hacker gave a laugh.

"Ha, my dear you are the most powerful being alive". Will thought for a second.

"So that girl in the picture was me"? Will asked thinking deeply.

"Wait a minute". Digit butted in.

"You're telling me that Will is the wielder of the Cylothian amulet"? He asked pointing at Will.

"Bingo". Hacker replied. Will was now thinking to herself. She has had dreams about the wielder she just didn't know it was her. So that means she had magical powers. That made Will smile; I mean who wouldn't want magical powers. Will began to speak.

"Well now that I know I have magical powers I can do this". She shot a beam of power at Hacker. He was flung back into the wall.

"Wow it works". Will said looking at her hand where the shot came from. Buzz and Delete came into the room. So Will shot at them too. They quickly got back up on their feet so did Hacker.

"Now that I know I have powers Hacker, I'm not afraid of you anymore because I am stronger than you". "I don't have fear I have courage". Just then an electric bolt went through her body and she fell to the floor. What she didn't know was that Buzz and Delete snuck behind her and zapped her with a tazer. Hacker walked over to her he was looming over her, smiling. He bent down to make sure she was out. Just then he got kicked in the chin and pushed back a little. Will got back on her feet, she was not down. Hacker yelped a little. Hacker then took out two laser pistols and started shooting at her. Buzz and Delete followed and took out their pistols. (That's four pistols shooting at her what if that was happening to you)? Will was dodging them with incredible ease. Digit was hiding behind the couch watching the cyborgs shoot at the small earth girl.

"Just give up girl; you know you can't defeat The Hacker". He said to her as he was still shooting.

"Never". She replied shooting out some more rays. She began thinking to herself. She had to think of something a plan she couldn't dodge Hacker's bullets forever. Will looked around trying to use something. Hacker backed up and let out a scream dropping his pistols.

"Oww dang nab it". He said he reached his foot it was all bloody. He seemed to have stepped on a piece of glass from the window that was broken in the explosion. Hacker sucked it up, picked up his pistols and began shooting again. That gave Will an idea she ran over to the broken glass and picked up the biggest piece she could find. Hacker and his henchmen were still shooting at her. Will started to run down the hallway. Behind her she could hear Hacker yell.

"After her you dunce-buckets"! She began to run faster hoping she wouldn't get caught. She didn't want to know what Hacker had planned for her. She used her powers to make three of her; one copy turned and ran down another hallway. The other copy ran down the opposite hallway. The real Will kept running down the hallway not turning at all. Delete went after the first copy thinking it was Will. Buzz went after the second copy also thinking it was Will. Hacker kept running after the real Will not; not being fooled. Will came to a dead end not being able to go anywhere. Hacker stopped he smiled; he then turned his laser pistol onto stun mode.

"Well well no where to run; and nowhere to hide". He said giving a chuckle. He then raised his gun and pulled the trigger. As soon as he did that Will raised the glass and it reflected off bouncing back and hitting Hacker. He fell to the ground with a thud. Will summoned her copies back and she was one again. Buzz and Delete same running towards their boss. Will raised her hand and used her powers to zap Hacker, Buzz, and Delete back to the Northern Frontier. Will returned to the main room she looked at Digit.

"Thanks for the help". She said sarcastically.

"What was I supposed to do"?

"Digit I think you have some explaining to do".


	11. The Explanation

Again I do not own Cyberchase

**Again I do not own Cyberchase. I just made up the Arterus. I don't really know how cyberspace was made so please no flames. This explains what happens in the past and about her father oh and also… well I don't want to give it away. Enjoy chapter 11.**

Cyberchase

The Newcomer

The Explanation

Hacker was awake and sitting in his recharger chair. He was thinking about what had happened in control central. It was such a good plan; what went wrong? Maybe it was his fault; he did tell Will that she was the wielder. But he didn't know that she would be able to use her powers so well. For once Hacker didn't know what to do.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Will was sitting on the couch looking over the burns Hacker gave her because she didn't dodge a few shots. Digit returned from the kitchen with a couple of band-aids, only for the big burns. He gingerly put the band-aids over the young girl's wounds.

"Ok Didge enough of this, come on your leaving me clueless". She said as Digit sat down next to her.

"Ok ok". Digit said finally giving in. "Long ago like way long ago when cyberspace was made there was an amulet, and it belonged to Arterus the great god of cyberspace. Anyways, Arterus was a great and powerful god he created what you see today. His amulet contained incredible powers. All the elements and more. However a few years after cyberspace was made Arterus disappeared leaving his amulet behind it ended up in Pyramidea or Binky's pyramid if you prefer. Many years later after Arterus disappeared Motherboard was made then everyone else came in the picture. Now about maybe 7 or 6 years ago an archeologist named Jacob Remington one of my good friends was…"

"Wait a minute; Jake Remington"?

"Yeah he was a good friend he was an earthling".

"Jake Remington was my father".

"Oh really how is he"?

"He's dead".

"Oh" Digit said feeling sorry that he asked.

"He died in a car crash".

"I'm afraid that's not true Wilma". Said Doctor Marbles walking in.

"Wilma". He said with a sigh. "Your father was murdered".

"Huh"? Will asked surprised. "No, my father was going on a trip he said he was going to explore a tomb to find an amulet. I guess he was coming to cyberspace, anyways, he left and when he found the amulet he called me telling me he did. Said he would be home soon. Later my mom got a call saying he was in a crash and didn't survive. A few days later I got a package from him and a note saying if he didn't survive he would give the crystal to me. After he died I started having dreams of cyberspace. That's what happened''. Will finished thinking she was right. But she was so wrong. sat beside her a started explaining the real story.

"Listen Will your father and I were great friends he was a good man. Your father did come to cyberspace and searched in the tomb of rom in Pyramidea. Your father knew Hacker, and knew he was looking for it so he tried to find it first. Your father successfully found it but had a run in with Hacker. Hacker demanded that your father hand over the amulet and surrender to him. Your father didn't listen and your father transported it to earth. So Hacker killed him. His last words were he would hide the crystal somewhere safe. Where Hacker could never get it, he said he would give it to someone he couldn't harm. I found him and Hacker fled before he could get the crystal. I knew he had a family so I had to cover, so I was the one who made the call; I had to make a cover story. I had a man from earth make sure the crystal was sent to you. The amulet chooses who can wield it and it chose you. And you had dreams about cyberspace because the amulet, you, and your father are all connected along with cyberspace. And that's what really happened". He said finishing waiting for the earthling's response.

"Will I know it hurts and why didn't you tell me about this "?

"It was just something you didn't need to know". said. "I have some more errands I need to run, so I guess I will see you both later". And with that the Doc left the room. Will got up from the couch but immediately fell to her knees and began crying. Digit got up and tried to comfort her.

"It's ok Will, it's ok". Will got back up wiping her face.

"Come on Will, I'll take you out to get something to eat; how does that sound"? Will looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Didge that sounds great". Then they headed towards the cybercoupe.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hacker didn't understand; he had tried everything he could think of. Persuasion, bribing, an attack. He didn't know what else too do. Then it hit him the one thing he hadn't done, a threat. Yes it was all coming together perfectly. The Hack was back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Digit and Will were sitting in the diner waiting for their food.

"I'm really sorry". Digit said… again.

"Didge you said that over a million times its ok and it's not your fault so please just zip it".

Will said putting her head down. Just then the whole place started to shake. All of a sudden the roof crashed pieces fell everywhere. Fog surrounded Will. She couldn't see anything. She heard a loud scream. The fog cleared up and Will could see again. She looked around then said to herself.

"What the heck was that? Hey wait a minute; where's Digit"?


	12. The Rescue Plan

**Sorry It took me so long too update. My computer was down and I couldn't type. But I'm back with chapter 12. So, well enjoy.**

Cyberchase

The Newcomer

The Rescue Plan

Will immediately returned to control central to tell Motherboard about what had happened.

"I don't get it Motherboard, one minute Digit was there the next he was gone". Will said pacing back and forth franticly.

"I do not know what has happened to Digit. Are you sure you didn't see anything"? Will stopped pacing and looked up at Motherboard. She nodded.

"I was shrouded with fog it was almost impossible to see anything". Just then Motherboard's face disappeared and was replaced with the face of a familiar green cyborg. Will jumped.

"Hello kiddie". Hacker said mockingly. Will gave a grunt. She didn't want to deal with this jerk right now.

"What do you want snot face"? She asked. Hacker shook in anger.

"Listen closely you little earth brat because this might be important. Earlier today I heard that your little tin cyber-turkey friend was missing". Hacker didn't have to go any farther.

"You're the one who has him. I swear if you hurt Digit I'll make you wish you never met me". She threatened him.

"Ooo I'm so scared, I'm shaking in my boots". Hacker said, obviously not scared. Will screamed at him

"You should be because I'm not kidding you big dumb jerk"!!

"Listen here no one and I mean no one yells at the Hacker. You're lucky that I'm such a reasonable cyborg. If you want your friend back then you'll give yourself up to me". He said. Will's mouth hung open.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Have you lost it"? (Like he ever had it) "I'm not going to agree to that"!

"You will if you want Digit back unharmed". That made Will pause. Of course she wanted Digit back. But she didn't want to surrender and work for Hacker. Hacker continued interrupting Will's thought.

"You have till midnight to decide, think it over kiddie". Hacker's face disappeared and was replaced with Motherboard's face again. Will put her hand to her forehead.

"What are you purposing to do?" Motherboard asked.

"I…I don't know, I need more time". Will looked at her watch. It was already nine o' clock.

"Holy crap I only have three hours"! (For those of you who don't feel like using math). "Man I'm screwed". She said as she walked outside.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hacker was pacing the floor impatiently waiting to see if the earth brat would come. Digit was locked in a cage.

"Will's not going to be fooled". He said as he tugged at the bars.

"So true that earth brat is smart I'll give her that. But I know she will do anything to get you back. And when she does come that's when I'll trap her". He started laughing. Digit whispered under his breath.

"Please don't come Will, please don't come".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Will was now lying on her back. A thought then came into her head. What if it's a trick? What is Hacker doesn't give Digit back? Or what if he hurts Digit before she makes the deal? She certainly didn't trust Hacker. Her decision was now final. She would save Digit, before midnight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of the cybersquad was now standing at Will's front door.

"I don't know about this Matt, Will didn't sound too happy when I talked to her on the phone'. Inez said.

"Well can you blame her; she's had a long day". Matt reminded Inez. She sighed.

"Yeah you're probably right. But still I don't think she's home, there's no car". Inez said gesturing over to the empty driveway. Matt shrugged.

"Worth a shot". Matt said as he knocked the door. They waited a second, no answer. Then Matt tried ringing the doorbell, sill no answer. They then walked over to see through her window

"Hmm she's just not home" Jackie said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Will was standing up.

"Ok I have my plan, now what? Well I can't do this alone".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'll try calling her on her SKWAK". Matt said as he took out his SKWAK.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok first things first I gotta call the guys". Just then Will's SKWAK rang. She took it out.

"Whoa, freaky how they do that". Will pressed the button.

"Hello"? Will asked.

"Hey Will were have you been"?

"Guys listen Digit has been kidnapped by Hacker and I have till midnight to save him you have got to help me"!!!

"That's terrible? What are we going to do"? Inez asked.

"Don't worry guys, I have a plan but I need your help".


	13. The Great Eacape

**I don't know why I'm still writing I'm not good at it. I only have six reviews. Oh well six is better than none. I have had a lot of free time so I'm getting chapters in pretty quick. So enjoy chapter 13.**

Cyberchase

The Newcomer

The Great Escape

Will was outside Control Central thinking over her plan.

"Man I hope it works". She said to herself softly. Just then a swirling pink portal opened up and Matt, Jackie, and Inez came through and fell to the floor with a thud.

"It's about time you guys got here". Will said as she rushed over to her friends.

"Well we're here now, what's your plan"? Matt asked.

"Well it's not the best but it's the best I can think of. Ok first Jackie and Inez you two have to distract Hacker." Will said pointing to the two.

"How"? They asked in unison.

"Ok you guys will dress up as some corny make-up artist or something like that. I don't care what you do with the guy's face just do it slowly". She turned to Matt then continued.

"Matt your gonna have to distract Buzz and Delete, I don't care how you do it just think of something".

"What are you going to do"? Matt asked Will.

"I'll be doing the hard part. I will sneak on the grim wreaker and free Digit. Ok are we all good with the plan"? They all nodded.

"Ok let's go". They started to split up when Will stopped them.

"Wait guys, keep Hacker, Buzz, and Delete OFF the ship". They all nodded again then split up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's a half hour until midnight your little earth friend better hurry" Hacker said turning to Digit. Digit gulped hard. He wanted to be saved, but he didn't want Will to fall into Hacker's trap and hurt herself. A few minutes later the cybersquad were in there positions. Will took out her SKWAK.

"Ok you guys ready"?

"Yeah". Matt said.

"You bet". Jackie and Inez replied in unison.

"Good, ok girls your on". Will said. Hacker was sitting in his chair when the doorbell rang. Hacker stomped over and opened the ramp then walked out. Seeing two very ugly cyborgs.

"What do you want? I'm very busy"! He shouted at the two. Jackie stepped forward. She was dressed in an purple jacket and blue jeans. With a light blue hat and a bushy mustache.

"Uh excuse me sir uh we represent the famous cyber magazine for bad guys". She said in a deep voice. Inez then stepped forward as well. She was dressed in a light green jacket and blue jeans. She was wearing a white hat with a bushy mustache as well. She used a deep voice too.

"Actually we are the fashion and makeup artists for the magazine". Hacker raised a brow, and then smiled.

"Well I believe you have just found the most handsome cyborg in all of cyberspace". He gloated. Jackie rolled her eyes then continued.

"We were actually wondering if we could give you a complete makeover so we could take a few shots for the magazine".

"Why of course do your stuff".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buzz and Delete were sitting in the chair waiting for something interesting to happen. Delete then heard a faint noise. Delete nudged Buzz, who was sleeping.

"Buzzy, do you hear that"? Delete said looking around. Buzz grunted.

"Dee Dee I didn't hear anything".

"Doughnuts get your free doughnuts". A voice was yelling from a distance.

"Now I heard that, let's go". Buzz said as he started to get up. Delete then stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Wait Buzzy, the boss said to stay here and keep a look out for the earth brat". He released his grip.

"Oh come on Dee Dee the boss is too into his makeover that he won't notice if we're gone for a few minutes". Delete thought for a second.

"Well your right lets go". And with that they headed out. About ten feet from the hanger they came to a man with a red hat, orange bushy mustache, and a white apron.

"Two dozen of your finest doughnuts my good cyborg". Buzz said in his fancy voice.

"Coming right up". The man said. (The funny thing is they had no idea it was Matt). He reached into his cart and pulled out two boxes of doughnuts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While Matt was doing his distracting and Inez and Jackie were doing there's Will was snooping around the grim wreaker looking for Digit.

"Didge where are you"? She whispered. Will turned a corner and was then wondering the hallways of the Grim Wreaker.

"Maybe Hacker hid him down here". Will said to herself. Will passed by a door that made her stop. It had a big poster of Buzz and Delete that had a slash through the middle of it. Then there was a sign above the poster.

"Laboratory"? Will quickly and quietly reached for the doorknob. As she pushed it open a faint squeak was made from it. A cold burst of air came through the doorway. It sent a shiver down her spine. She stepped inside; the temperature seemed to be decreasing every time she took a step closer in the room. She looked around at the mess of strange objects in the room. There was one big object that was covered with a sheet. Not even giving it a second thought Will uncovered the unknown object. It was a giant machine.

"Hacker must be busy". She said as she studied the machine. There was some sort of container that had an electrical label that said empty.

"What is he up to"? She asked herself. Just then she tripped and fell into the machine and the door shut on her she was locked in. While she fell she hit a switch that made the machine turn on.

"Oh crap". She tried to push the door open. Then an electrical current went through her body that made her fall to the floor. When the process was done the machine quieted down and the door opened. Will crawled out feeling very weak. She got back on her feet, looked around, and rushed out of the room. Unaware of the container with the electrical label that now said full. She rushed down the hallway back to the main room.

"Will"! A familiar voice screamed. She turned around.

"Digit! Wow how come I didn't see that before"?

"Who cares can you get me out of here"? Digit asked. Will rushed over to the cage and studied it.

"How do I do that? Oh wait I have magic powers; I'll zap the lock off". Will raised her hands in front of her and was going to shoot. But nothing came out.

"Huh"? Will asked in confusion as she looked at her hands.

"Why didn't it work"? She asked.

"Don't worry about that now concentrate on what's happening now"! Digit shouted at her.

"Ok fine, guess I'll have to do it the old fashion way". She said as she searched around the room.

"Digit where did Hacker put the key"? She turned to him.

"He put it in his pocket protector". He replied.

"Great. Wait I have an idea". She said as she took out her SKWAK.

"Jackie, Inez I need a favor".

"No way I'm not reaching in there". Jackie replied.

"Come on please'. Will pleaded.

"Ok fine". She turned to Hacker who was lying on a platform with his eyes closed.

"Ok now Mr. Hacker we have to uh feel the fabric of your shirt to make sure the makeup wont harm it". With that she reached into his pocket and pulled out the key. She then turned to Inez.

"Here bring this to Will". She whispered to her. Inez took the key and nodded. She rushed into the grim wreaker and handed her the key.

"Thanks Inez you know that's not a bad look for you". Will said chuckling.

"Oh shut up". She said as she ran out of the ship. Will unlocked the cage and Digit was free.

"Boy it feels good to be free". He said as he stretched. They rushed out of the ship and got Inez and Jackie they were all done with Hacker.

"We hope you enjoy your look". Jackie said to Hacker. Then they rushed off. They caught up with Matt who was waiting a couple of feet away from the hanger. Then all five jumped in the portal.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hacker walked in the wreaker and noticed Digit was gone.

"NO"! Hacker shouted with rage he then stormed off into his lab.

"How could I be fooled, me The Hacker"! He wiped off the horrible look the two had givin him. Then looked around. Something was not right. The machine was uncovered. He looked at the label. Then started laughing an evil laugh. Things are going to get a lot better from this point on.


	14. A Big Problem

**Extra long chapter. Kind of want to finish this story up. So I can start on my others. So enjoy chapter 14. Perhaps my longest chapter (maybe). **

Cyberchase

The Newcomer

Big Problem

All five returned to control central where Digit was greeted with a very warm welcome. Everyone was sitting in the kitchen just talking and enjoying the others company, except Will. She was in the main room trying to make her powers work she finally gave up and slumped to the floor. Her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She sighed then hid her face. Motherboard's face appeared on screen.

"Is something troubling you"? She asked Will in a caring tone. Will looked up.

"Well Motherboard to tell you the truth, yes. I don't know what's wrong. My powers seemed to have just stopped working, and I don't know what to do".

"I'm sure its nothing to worry about you are probably just over excited with the series of events that had happened earlier today'.

"That's not it Motherboard, I mean what if the amulet doesn't… want me… anymore"? She said as she held the amulet around her neck.

"I think that's highly impossible Will". Motherboard said to her. She stood up.

"But how do you know, yes you are very wise but that doesn't mean you know everything, no offense to you at all". She said to her. It was silent then Motherboard made a suggestion.

"Did anything uncommon happen during your rescue attempt to save Digit"? Will looked at her giving her a '' are you kidding'' look.

"Nothing that I can remem…" then she paused and looked down too the floor

"The machine". She mumbled too herself.

"What was that"? Motherboard asked.

"During the rescue I went into Hacker's lab and I found a machine and…" She didn't continue. She looked up at Motherboard.

"Can you send me a portal to the Northern Frontier"? She asked.

"Didn't you just come back from there"? She asked.

"There's no time to explain, now please just do it". She ordered. Motherboard obeyed and didn't say anything else. Will was going to jump in the portal but stopped.

"Oh and Motherboard, if Matt, Jackie, and Inez asked where I went, don't tell them". Motherboard nodded as a reply. Will jumped in and the portal vanished.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hacker was in his lab carefully conducting an experiment with the substance that was left in the machine. What Hacker still didn't understand was that how did it get there in the first place. He didn't even remember seeing the earth brat after he sent his threat message. Hacker placed the substance into a machine then attached a wire to his arm that was connected to the machine. A portal appeared and for the third time that day Will came out landing on her feet. She appeared a few good feet away from the hanger. She silently tiptoed up to the hanger, put her back against the wall and poked her head around the corner. She had to get in the wreaker without Hacker noticing. And this time she was on her own.

"Ok now I have to be real sneaky in order for this to work". She whispered to herself.

"So how am I going to do that"? Will thought for a second. She tried the techniques that her friends do when they think. First, she tried standing on her head; but that didn't work considering the fact that she could only stay up for about 3 seconds. Second, she tried pacing; she got dizzy after about the 57th time in a row. Thirdly and lastly, she tried a yo-yo; that would have worked out good but the only problem was she didn't have a yo-yo, she was stumped. So Will tried her own technique. She took out a pad of paper and a pencil from her black backpack she usually carried around. And she started to doodle. Just drawing random things. Then a plan hit her. She put her pad and pencil back in her bag and once more peaked her head around the corner. There she saw Buzz and Delete sitting in hammocks just relaxing. Buzz turned his head over to Delete.

"Boy Dee Dee there's nothing like a nice relaxing break".

"You got that right Buzzy". He replied taking a sip of the smoothie he had in his hand.

"Perfect". She whispered. She cleared her throat, she had to do a really good impression of Hacker too fool them. Here went nothing.

"Buzz, Delete what are you two dunce-buckets doing"? She asked sounding a lot like Hacker. Delete jumped.

"Boss, uh we thought you were in the wreaker''. Delete said looking around searching for his invisible boss, Will could hear the shakiness in his voice. She couldn't help but giggle. She continued.

"Well not anymore now get up I have a job for you". She said trying to sound angry.

"Yes boss". They said in unison and obediently stood up. Buzz than spoke.

"So Boss uh what do you want us to do"? He asked still searching.  
"Ok first, I need you to head over to Eagle rock and get me ten ounces of it make sure you grab a test tube, and also make sure you measure correctly. Next I need you to head over to the sand dooms and collect 25 ounces of it no more no less, can you do that"? She asked.

"Of course we can boss, right Dee Dee"? Buzz asked nudging him.

"Huh, oh yeah sure we can, lets get to it Buzzy". He said as they made their way over to the test tubes. After they grabbed two they headed out. She yelled after them.

"And don't come back until you get exactly what I need". She said. When they were out of sight she burst out in laughter.

"Wow those two sure are idiots". She said. She wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Ok now I get serious". She walked into the hanger, even though Buzz and Delete were gone she stilled tried to go as quietly as she could.

"Good the ramp is down; well that makes it at least a little easier". She said as she tiptoed up the ramp. The grim wreaker was silent and the air was still. She walked slowly carefully trying not to touch anything. She slowly turned and walked down the hallway. Stepping carefully one foot in front of the other. Observing every door as she walked down it. She had to find Hacker's laboratory...and fast. Finally she came across the very unattractive door. She smiled. She then put her ear against the door and listened. Crap. Hacker was in there, what was she to do?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hacker was in the room waiting for the machine to finish processing, when suddenly he heard a noise. It was sort of a stomping noise, what could it be? He groaned he then ripped off the wires and threw them too the floor. He then marched over to the door and pushed it open. He looked down the hallway and heard it, he headed down that way. At the end of the hallway Will was jumping up and down as hard as she could she could hear Hacker coming so she turned around and took the corner that made a circle she ended up at the lab door. Looking at Hacker who was heading down the hallway his back turned to her. She smiled her plan had worked. She snuck inside quietly. The lab light was on and Will could now see more clearly in the room. It was more a mess than she remembered it. She made her way more in the room still trying to go as quietly as she could. On her way she stepped on some wires, she bent down and picked them up. Will immediately noticed what Hacker was up to, and it was no good. Will thought to herself. Hacker is hooking these wires too himself and draining the power from the machine. He wants my power. She walked over to the machine that she came in contact with during her last visit. It was already half way empty which meant Hacker already had half of her power. She rolled her eyes in frustration. So she hooked up the wires to herself by wrapping them around her arm the magic continued to flow. She then heard Hacker's footsteps proceeding back too the lab. She froze where she stood, she didn't know what to do the power wasn't fully drained from the machine completely. She was out of time. Hacker walked in and jumped.

"Hey" But that's all he said before he was cut off by a book that was thrown at his head. He fell to the floor with a loud landing.

"Well that should take care of him for a little while". She said as she checked the label.

"Just a little bit more". She waited impatiently for a few more seconds. Then the label finally said empty.

"Yes"! She said as she jumped up with joy. She ripped the wires off her arm and snapped them in two so Hacker couldn't use them again. When she was finished throwing away the wires into the trash she turned to the unconscious Hacker.

"Now what to do with him"? She asked herself as she put her hand to her chin in thought.

"Oh I know, I'll put him into that scrap heap of a machine, drain the power from him. Then I'll use the little power I have to absorb the power from the machine. Then I'll be restored to full power". She said as she rushed over to Hacker. She raised an eyebrow.

"How am I supposed to lift this fat gorilla up'? She shrugged.

"Oh well worth a shot". She said. She leaned down to pick him up. When suddenly his eyes opened and he took a good grip on Will's arm. She gasped in terror and tried to break free. He got up.

"I've got you this time, your mine". He said as she still continued to try to break free.

"And this time there's no escape"!


	15. Power Battle

**This one was kind of short because I wanted to build suspense. Tell me what you think by reading and reviewing. **

Cyberchase

The Newcomer

Power Battle

Will still tried to hopelessly break free of Hacker's grip. She turned her head and stared at him.

"No matter how hard you try, no matter how clever you think you are, you will never ever win". She said to him. This made him angry his free hand glowed a dark green and he shot a bolt of light at her. She was flung back slamming against the wall almost knocking her out.

She got up and took a step towards him.

"Listen, I don't want to fight you". He gave a short laugh.

"No of course you don't, because you know I'm stronger and more powerful than you". He said.

"Ha you wish". She replied knowing she probably shouldn't have said that. He frowned. Then he shot again this one more powerful than the last one. She was then flung back too the wall…again. She felt weak and dizzy. She got up, she wasn't going to give up, oh no not without a fight! Her hands started too glow a bright red. She then shot a bolt at him. He was hit and flew back out the door.

"Ha take that". She taunted. He came back in, a few bruises on his head. She could tell that that's what Hacker landed on.

"What happened to I don't want too fight you"? He asked, raising an eyebrow. She shrugged and got into her fighting stance again.

"Things change". And with that saying she flung quite a bit of bolts at him. With his powers he quickly put up a force field and blocked every single one of her shots. She went wide-eyed, how is he able to use his powers so well? Then as if reading her mind he said.

"I'm an evil genius what do you expect"? He said as he shot more bolts at her. This time she managed to dodge some of them and wasn't hit back to the wall, but was only pushed back a little.

"I heard what you said and that you want my power, your gonna have too try pretty hard to get it from me". He said still shooting. Will still dodging said.

"Man I have to stop speaking to myself". She said, and then began returning fire.

"I also heard, fat gorilla"? He said.

"Oh I so didn't mean that". She replied sarcastically.

"That wasn't funny". He replied.

"I'm laughing and I bet the readers are laughing too".

"What readers"?

"Never mind, eat this"! She shouted as ice shot out of her hands this time.

"Whoa awesome, and I wasn't even expecting that". Hacker was frozen and couldn't move.

"Aww I'm sorry let me help you with that". She shot fire out and Hacker started to melt, a little too much.

"YOW, THAT HURTS"! He shouted. As he tried to make the pain go away by hopping around. She started to laugh.

"This is fun". She said still laughing slightly. He stopped.

"Oh yeah, lets see you laugh after this"! He shouted as he shot bolts of darkness out of his hands. It hit Will with incredible force she flung back and landed in some junk. Hacker looked at his hands.

"Ooo I like this much better, lets see if it works again shall we"? He said as he shot more at her. She counter-acted it by shooting beams of light from her hands. It destroyed the bolts of darkness. After going at like this for a few minutes the two stopped. They needed to catch their breath. Will looked up at Hacker still panting and gave him a angry stare indicating that she wasn't finished with him yet. Hacker did the same. She had but just a little bit of energy left. And with it she let out a giant beam of light. Hacker let out a giant beam of darkness. The two were equally matched. Will struggled to stay up and not back down. But she couldn't help it. Finally Will dropped down too her knees. Everything started to get dizzy, then her vision started too fade. The last thing she heard was Hacker's evil laugh.


	16. Locked Up

**Will's trapped and doesn't remember anything. But even though things aren't looking the best for her she manages to escape in the oddest way…**

Cyberchase

The Newcomer

Locked Up

Will awoke feeling dizzy and very weak. She couldn't remember anything that had happen in the past few hours. She slowly sat up, holding her throbbing head. She looked around at her surroundings, where was she? The walls were covered in moss and the paint was peeling, it was a very unattractive sight.

"There's only one place I can be. Hacker's dungeon". She said too herself as she slowly tried to stand up. But her legs became unstable and she fell back down to the floor were she once started. She needed answers, what had happened? How did she end up here? Where was Hacker? And what was he up too? These were the questions that floated in her mind.

"I've got to try". she said to herself as she tried to stand up once more. This time she was able to stay on her feet.

"Ok there's a start". she said as she walked over to the bars.

"Yep I'm definitely in his dungeon. Man this sucks". She said stomping her feet.

"Aww is someone not happy"? A voice asked mockingly. She turned her head and saw none other than Hacker step out in front of her. The bars separating them.

"No, I'm having a great time in the hotel Hacker". she replied sarcastically. Eyeing him, giving him a look that would make you think she was the evil one.

"I tried to tell you before the fight that I was the superior one". He said to her. _fight what fight?_ She thought to herself. She had to get out of there. She thought as she tugged on the bars.

"There's no use of trying to escape, because I already have all of your power"! He said gloating too her. _Power? What in the world was he talking about? _She gave him a puzzled look. That look made Hacker realize she had no idea what he was talking about.

"And after the battle before you fainted you said you would be my slave". He said to her. She put her hands on her hips.

"Ok I might not remember much, but I'm not an idiot Hacker" She replied. He shrugged.

"Oh well it was worth a shot. But I really must be off, sites to conquer, people to destroy you know that kind of stuff". He said heading towards the door.

"Ta Ta for now kiddie". He said as he left. And when he left through the door he slammed it shut. Making the room shake a little. The roof cracked a little and a piece fell off hitting Will in the head.

"OW"! She yelled as she rubbed her head.

"Man that hurt". She mumbled under her breath. Then everything started to come back too her. The fight, the powers, the machine, the book throwing, everything! She also remembered what had happened after the power battle, she remembered how it ended. She remembered becoming real tired then falling to the ground.

"That's how I ended up in here". just then the door opened again and in came Buzz and Delete.

"What do you tin heads want"? She asked. Buzz gave her an angry look. Then said.

"The boss sent us in here too keep an eye on you".

"Yeah so you don't try anything funny". Delete added.

"Hey the only thing funny that I can do now is crack a joke, and I don't do too many of those unless I give a burn to someone". She said to them. Delete giggled a bit but Buzz only grunted. Will gave Delete a small grin and surprisingly he gave a small smile in return. After that they both quickly turned too look away. Will still tried to tug at the bars, and still nothing. She was trapped. She needed to think of a plan to get out. Maybe she could try her thinking technique again, she would try anything to get out of there. She reached for her backpack… nothing! Her back was bare, her backpack was gone!

"Dang it! Hacker must have confiscated my backpack. Oh man, that also means I cant contact Motherboard"! She let out a loud groan. Delete looked up at her in a sorry sort of guilty way. He actually felt a little sorry for her. He shook his head trying to make the feeling go away.

"Oh well, guess there really is nothing I can do". She whispered as she slumped too the floor. She slowly put her head down and began too fall in a not so comfortable sleep. A few minutes later Delete got up very quietly and whispered too Buzz.

"Hey Buzzy, why don't you go get something too eat then head off for bed it's getting kinda late". Buzz got up.

"Ya sure Dee Dee"? he asked him in a whisper.

"Yeah, I can watch the earth brat, I mean what's the worst she can do while she's sleeping"? He gave a sweet smile too Buzz. He raised an eyebrow, then smiled back.

"Well thanks Dee Dee, see ya in the mornin". He said as he was heading out the door. When Buzz was gone from his site, Delete quickly spun around and headed in the opposite direction; towards Hacker's lab.

20 or 30 minutes later Will suddenly was shook awake. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes then looked at who woke her up. It was Delete. Will gave him a puzzled look.

"Delete! What are you doing here"? She asked in a whisper. He didn't answer, he just reached for the object behind him and threw it on her lap. It took her a few seconds for her to figure out what it was. Her eyes widened, it was her backpack!

"Wow thanks De…" But he was gone. She smiled and quickly got up. Then opened her backpack too see if everything was there. There was something different in it though. She took it out it was a blue piece of folded paper with her name on it. She unfolded it and began to read silently.

**Dear Will, **

**I know your probably not expecting this but here you go, I hope your backpack will help you escape. You need to stop Hacker, I'm afraid he is going to do something terrible to himself and Cyberspace with your power. Please hurry, I wish you the best of luck.**

**sincerely, Delete**

She smiled, but there was one question that remained; did Delete have feelings for her? She shook the question away and unzipped her backpack. After she got what she needed from her pack, she put it on her, and looked up. Then she went over to the sink(which was the only piece of furniture there) and climbed up on it. She then took the object in her hand, it wasn't her SKWAK it was a pocket knife; and with it she began cutting around the air vent. In the morning Buzz and Delete walked in the dungeon only too notice that the prisoner was gone! Buzz quickly ran to go tell his boss. Delete just stood there for a few seconds and smiled. Then began to run so he could catch up with Buzz.


	17. Let's Do This!

**I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG!!!! I've been working on nightmare before Christmas because people seem to like that story more. Anyways here's chapter 17: Let's do this!**

Cyberchase

The Newcomer

Let's do This!

Will was crawling on her hands and knees in the air vents, when all of a sudden they started to rattle.

"Well, Hacker knows I'm missing". She said to herself as she kept on crawling, she had to get her power back. Anyway she could. She came across a little opening where only a ray of light was shining, this was her stop. With both legs she kicked it open, it fell to the floor with a clang. The hole was just big enough so she could fit through it, with little hesitation she slid through it and landed in a dark room. She was in one of Hacker's storage closets, and by the amount of dust it seemed as he hadn't been in there for a while. Good thing too, now he wont be tempted to look in here.

"Look everywhere, I want that earth girl found". She heard Hacker shout, she then heard little footsteps coming her way. She went in a circle trying all the walls to find a way out. (it was pretty hard because it was so cramped)The door opened and Will turned around, she was face-to-face with……Delete.

"You have to get out of here". He said to her softly.

"Not without my powers". She protested, speaking quietly back to him.

"Listen to me". He said gripping the sides of her arms next to her body. "Hacker will kill you, if he gets the chance, do not give him that chance". He said to her looking serious, but spoke in a caring tone. She nodded.

"I understand, I will get my power back; and don't worry I wont give him the chance". She said.

"Delete, did you find her"? Hacker called from the other end of the hall.

"Uh, no boss". He called back to him, he turned back to Will.

"Go down the hall and take a right, you'll find what you need there". He said, she nodded and was about to go but she turned back and gave Delete a quick kiss on the nose/snout whatever you call that thing. Then she whispered in his ear.

"Thank you". With that she ran off down the hall and to the right. Delete couldn't help but just stand there and blush. Will was now rushing down the hall, she ran right by a blue door, she stopped and walked backwards in front of it. So this is what he meant. She burst through the door and found everything still the way it was after the fight, or at least until she fainted.

"God I'm a wimp". She said to herself. "Now I have to get Hacker in here". She said.

"But I got to remember not to give him that chance". She said remembering Delete's words. She smiled, she had an idea. She stuck two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle, it rang through the whole ship. Hacker, being on the other side of the ship happen to hear it, and ran that way, as fast as his skinny little legs could take him. Will hid in the shadows, and waited for the enemy to get where she was. When he came to the room he realized the door to the giant machine was opened. He walked over to it and observed it. Will came out of the shadows and pushed him in.

"uh". She said as she pushed him, he fell in and she slammed the door on him.

"You can't do this, do you know who I am"? He shouted.

" Yeah, a loser". She said as she flipped on the switch.

"No"! He shouted as the power was being drained out of him. Will just stood there with a determined and straight look. She then stopped the machine in it's process, it only needed a little bit more before Hacker was completely drained. The door opened and Hacker came out, he stumbled and fell to the floor. Now when Hacker drained Will before he put her in the dungeon he left a little bit of power in her but he didn't know, so she had a little bit. She put his hand on his back and her hand glowed a golden color, Hacker was out of power. She then put her hand on the machine and drained the machine, she was back to full power. Hacker began to groan, she turned his way. He began to glow a faint black almost as if he was surrounded by shadows. He rose to his feet, and evil look on his face that could kill. He was shrouded with black now, and his hands were holding black balls of darkness. Her eyes widened, Hacker was possessed.

"Oh crap".

**Cliffhanger. Sorry for the late chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. There is probably gonna be one more chapter. : The Final Showdown. Keep a look out.**


	18. The Final Showdown

**I've enjoyed making this story so much, but unfortunately this is the last chapter. Doesn't mean I won't make another one. Hope you enjoy the last chapter. Author note: Even though she kissed Delete, she doesn't like him like him. She has a crush on Matt. Plus this is a Matt/Will chapter(sorta).**

Cyberchase

The Newcomer

Chapter 18

The Final Showdown

Everything in control central was silent, nobody knew what to do after Will disappeared. Matt sighed.

"We all realized that something was wrong with her, so why didn't any of us say anything to her"? He asked the group, bowing his head.

"I don't know how much more I can take this". Motherboard finally said, Matt looked up at her confused. Motherboard sighed then continued.

"Will headed to the Northern Frontier". She said quietly, Matt's eyes widened.

"Bu…but Motherboard, why"? He asked her.

"She told me not to tell you guys because she didn't want any of you to get hurt. I don't know what it means, but that is what she told me". She said to them.

"Uh oh". The group all turned to Digit.

"What do you mean by uh oh Didge"? Inez asked.

"Well, when Will was rescuing me she tried zapping the lock, but it wouldn't work. I told her to forget about it". He said, knowing he shouldn't have said to forget it.

"Well, Will's in trouble, we have to go save her". Jackie said, the rest of the group nodded.

"Well there's no time to waste". Matt said as he turned to motherboard and gave her a curt nod. "Let's go". He said, Motherboard nodded in return and gave them a portal. All four jumped in, not knowing that it may have been Will's final hour.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Will panted hard, she had been fighting Hacker for a while now, he wouldn't give up. Her lip, forehead and arm was bleeding. Her legs and other arm were badly bruised and her wrist was probably broken.

"Feeling tired yet my dear"? He asked sarcastically, She looked up at him.

"Not yet, big boy". She replied just as sarcastically. He sneered at her. Just then Will's necklace started to glow a misty black.

"What the heck"!?!? She reached up to her necklace. It felt…cold.

"Oh my god". She sort of whispered. Hacker's darkness was…was taking over her necklace. She looked up and Hacker smiled evilly. Just then a yell broke Will's thought.

"Will"! She heard Matt shout, she turned her head and surely enough Matt was standing in the doorway Jackie, Inez, and Digit right behind him.

"It's ok guys I've got it taken care of, I know what I got to do". She said kinda calmly, but there was a little fear in her voice. She then took off her necklace, Inez's eyes widened she knew what Will was about to do.

"Matt, she's gonna destroy the necklace"! She shouted in fear to him, Matt shrugged.

"So"? He said, she grabbed his shirt dramatically.

"Matt, if she destroys the crystal, she'll destroy herself"! Matt's eye's widened, he finally got it. Will was about to step on her necklace when Matt shouted to her.

"No"! Will looked up to see Matt again. "Don't do it"!

"Matt, if I destroy the crystal, then Hacker will be destroyed".

"And so will you"! he shouted to her.

"I know". She said quietly, Matt's eyes started to water.

"Killing yourself is not the answer". Jackie burst in.

"Jackie, I think it is, there really is no other choice". She said sternly.

"My dad's dead, the amulet is dying, now it's my turn".

"Plus, Hacker has to be destroyed, and I'm willing to do it". She said.

"I don't think so". Will looked up to see Hacker.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about you". She said, Hacker raised his arm a smacked her with great force and the amulet flew out of her hand. She flew against the wall, the amulet fell in front of Matt.

"Now I'm finally going to get rid of you". He said walking over to her. He grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the wall. She gagged for air, as he took out a dark spear. Even though she was getting choked she managed to get out a few words.

"Matt". He looked at her, sadly.

"Matt, destroy the crystal". He shook his head as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Matt please, either way I'm going to dye. You have to do it"! She ordered him, and tears started streaming down her face.

"I…I love you". She said to him. Matt stood there, not believing what he was hearing. He looked down at the amulet and back at Will, he raised his foot.

"I love you too". And with that he brought his foot down breaking the amulet into pieces. A glowing light came from both Hacker and Will, as soon as he was going to pierce the spear through her. Buzz and Delete ran in at this moment and saw what was happening. Delete ran over to the kids and Digit.

"Come on we have to get out of here". He said pushing them. They all moved out just as the room exploded. They all safely outside, and they saw the hanger and wreaker explode.

"Will"! Matt said trying to run towards it, but his friends were holding him back. After things calmed down they walked over to the site, and there was nothing left but a big pile of ruble.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone was now back at control central, and they were all silent. They were all sitting around the table.

"Maybe if we didn't bring her into cyberspace, she wouldn't have gotten into this mess". Inez said quietly.

"Do not blame yourself, Inez, it was not your guy's fault". Motherboard said. Matt sighed.

"I wish I could here her voice one more time". He said.

"Ok, what do you want me to say"? Matt twirled around to see Will standing in the doorway. Everyone went wide eyed.

"Will"! They all screamed as they ran to give her a hug.

"Ok Ow guys, kind of hurts when you just survived an explosion". She said, she smiled at Matt and he smiled back. Everyone backed off and she went up to him.

"So did you mean it"? He asked, she raised and eyebrow.

"Mean what"? She asked.

"The thing you said before you almost killed yourself". He said, she smiled sweetly.

"You tell me". She said, as she did she leaned in and gave him a long slightly passionate kiss. She backed away and looked at him, still smiling. They wrapped each other in a hug. Will then whispered.

"Alls well that ends well".

The End.

HOLD ON A SECOND!

Hacker woke up stirring a bit, he got up and looked around.

"Where am I"? He looked up to see a dark figure sitting in a chair.

"You have failed me Hacker". He said in a deep voice.

"I'm sorry master". He said quietly, bowing his head.

"Your job is not finished yet. The wielder is still out there now more powerful than she'll ever be. And it was your job to finish her". Hacker still had his head bowed and nodded slightly. It was silent for a moment until…

"I'll give you one more chance". He said, Hacker looked up surprised.

"Don't fail me this time". He said, Hacker gave an evil smile and nodded. Hacker was then transported back to the Northern Frontier. The place was still in ruins. He looked over to see Buzz and Delete starring at him in aw.

"Boys, the Hack is back"!

**OMG! That was awesome! Keep on the look for more of my stories. Thanks for reviewing, and see ya'll later. Till then, PEACE XD**


End file.
